


You arms are my home and your heart is my safe space

by Lavilicious



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2 am fic, After Case, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fortune Favors The Brave, Intimacy, Kinda Missing Scenes, No Beta, Post-Episode: s11e19, had to get this feelings out, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavilicious/pseuds/Lavilicious
Summary: After avoiding Eric they finally talked, though Nell keeps drifting back into her head. Eric knows her though and will always be here for her.
Relationships: Eric Beale & Nell Jones, Eric Beale/Nell Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You arms are my home and your heart is my safe space

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am now I just watched the episode and had to get this out. I love them and I’d hate to see Nell leave.  
> I am a sucker for soft intimacy. (I think you can tell)

**Your arms are my home and your heart is my safe space  
**

* * *

_“Will you hold me?” “What a question! Always!”_

* * *

They talked so much, she cried because there was nothing left to say. Now the only thing to do is think and decide and yes she will take the vacation even though she doesn’t want to but as Eric softly convinced her that this is the first step in the right direction to figure this out.

Of course the pain of seeing him reacting to her possible resignation was excruciating but also getting it off her chest to the love of her life and her trusted companion feels like becoming so light that you float. 

After deciding that they both just let that topic float into thin air and let them enjoy themselves, each other’s presence. Avoidance calls for approach afterwards, they can’t stay apart too long because it’s known that their hearts are tied together, unseverable.

Goofing around is what she really needed, taking a break, feeling loved and having fun. You cannot get buried by the streets and pressure of the job, it will kill you if you never let yourself go.

Like Beale. Even when it’s hard he will bring happiness and cheerful ness and just straight up weirdness in your life and frankly you depend on it. We all do in a way. When was the last time we let ourself be ourself?

“Nell? Still with me?” 

“Mm what? Oh.” 

The pure love in his soft touch as Eric takes her hand, makes her heart melt. “Don’t drown in that wonderful mind of yours.” He whispers into her ear, leaning over the table. 

“It’s just sometimes harder than it should be.”

Emphatically sighing he responds. “I know, love.”

It doesn’t even take half an hour after this that they go home. It’s clear that today is one of the days where they are not able to split up for the night, but need each other. They drive to Eric’s place, get ready. 

Bells still has some stuff at his place, she could stay with him for at least a week before she would need to go home. 

So a quick change, brushing teeth together and then it’s time for her favorite part.

Climbing into bed, specifically into his arms. Her back is being warmed by his chest, his lips softly rest by the top of her head and Eric’s steady arms hold her firm and secure and the gentlest Eric way. Two bodies and a cluster of pillows and blankets. For her it’s the detention of home. Intimacy at its core is the closeness in that moment, the truthfulness and vulnerability of letting go of her control. Just being held.

Nothing in the world makes her feel better than staying and sleeping in his arms, especially in these times.

Yes it has been hard. Redefining or even in defining their relationship. Moving out again. 

Though through all that, she can be sure of two things: They love each other through hell and back and that his arms will always be open for her. 

He is her home. Her safety net. 

The guilt for wanting to leave is welling up again, how can she let him behind? And the rest of the team? Doesn’t she love what she does with people she considers her family on top of that?

Soft kisses along her neck, loving mumbles and encouragements. Grounding her while her heart flutters.

“Why is all of this so complicated?” She whispers, she may possibly be at her very end. Hopefully she never has to leave this moment and this bed and Eric's hug.

“I wish I could tell you, I really wish your decision could be easy. But it’s not and you deserve and need the time to think and reevaluate. You deserve it. It’s okay.”

“Is it? Even when I’m leaving all of you behind?” 

He gulps.

“Yeah. Of course it’s...painful. Incredibly. But I never...I never want to hold you back. I do not ever want to see you break at this job. You’re too good for that, Penelope Jones.” 

Emotionally, he pulls her closer to his chest. 

“Fuck, I love you so much, Eric.” 

Like a worm she winds around in his arms to face him. Soft and beautiful and in pain. Her Eric. 

“I love you so much too, Nell.”

Yeah they kissed a million times before, but every kiss is special in it’s own way, every touch is a new definition for their love and every gesture is more meaningful than the last. Her job may end and her bed may move places but Nell is sure she won’t ever stop loving this man. Weird geeky lovely man. 

Pressing his forehead to heirs is also still romantic as hell. 

“I think it’s time to sleep, my love. Luckily we don’t have to work tomorrow so take all the rest you need.”

Nuzzling her head in his chest she nods.

“Oh, Eric, babe…” Yawning she almost drifts away. “...alarms? Have we turned them off?”

“Sweetheart, they are automatic.”

“Oh yeah…”

With the last energy she turns back around to the sleeping position, in which all their arms stay awake with the appropriate blood flow.

Eric’s Arm under her neck siding through the front, the other goes over her and holds her close from that side, while Nells holds unto his arms, holds unto him. Like the rock in the ocean that he is.

“Good Night, Beale.” The Analyst is drifting off.

“Sleep tight, Jones.” As always he will keep her safe and sound.

The future will come and with Eric by her side Nell will manage it. Take the days off, make up her mind and see the problems with rested eyes and brain. Like you should.

So let the morning come, take the time to sleep in and rest up, the last couple weeks have been long and stressful.

Rest is what’s needed. Support is what gets her through. In the end she will never stop being grateful for the people around her. For Eric and Kensi and Hetty, the rest of the team. For her family. Blood related or found in this crazy ass world.

Nell is not alone. Not even close. (You See there is no Millimeter left bewerten their bodies. So they are far from being alone.)


End file.
